Little House On The Prairie, Mary's Surprise
by Sn1963
Summary: It deals with the Kendall's, Ingalls after they move to New York and Iowa. It takes place after Walnut grove is gone.


LITTLE HOUSE ON THE PRAIRIE

Mary's Surprise

Caroline Ingalls was living in Burr Oak Iowa, with her husband Charles, and their children Carrie, James, Cassandra, and Grace. Albert. Their oldest son Albert passed away recently from a blood disease. The postman's whistle blew and she sent Grace to go out and get the mail. When Grace returned with the mail, Caroline saw a letter from Adam, her son-in-law. He and Mary now lived in New York. The letter said, Dear Ma; I didn't want to call you about this, but I have a surprise for you and Charles and the family. Please come to New York. Please bring the children with you and sell your furniture, I've gotten Charles a position if he'll take it in a bank here, Mary is really looking forward to seeing her family again sometimes she cries from missing all of you. Plus I can hardly wait to see you myself. I really miss my family. Love Adam.

Caroline smiled. She called Charles at work, he really hated that place he worked at, the boss was a very hateful man, he tried to fired the times he had to take Albert somewhere when he was sick the time he was addicted to morphine, and then the time he was sick with the blood disease. After talking with him on the telephone, he came home after work and announced to the children that they were going to move to New York to be near Mary and Adam. Everyone was happy, especially Grace. "I remember all the funny stories Mary told me about when you were a little boy Pa! maybe she can tell me some more." Charles laughed warmly. "Grace you were always closer to Mary when you were little. As a matter of fact, you were the very last person Mary ever saw with her eyes. You were just pulling up as a baby and she looked into your pretty blue eyes shining in the light." Due to an illness, Mary went blind at the age of fourteen. Three days later they were on the train to take them to New York, and Mary and Adam. They stayed in the first class section that Adam had reserved for them, they slept in beds and ate wonderful food.

Two days after leaving Iowa, they arrived in New York. They left the train and looked around for Adam. James said happily, "There he is, he's waving !" They walked quickly toward Adam. He kissed Ma and Carrie and Cassandra and picked up Grace and gave her a big hug and kiss. He then hugged Charles and James. "It's so good to see you folks after three years. Adam was as handsome as ever with his warm blue eyes and his light brown hair. Grace asked him, "Where's Mary? How come she didn't come with you?" Adam smiled and said . "Well sweetheart, Mary has a big surprise for all of you." Adam got a taxi to take them to their beautiful home. It was a very large home in Manhattan. "Your house is right there Pa." Adam said pointing to another large beautiful house just across the street. "It has five bedrooms and three bathrooms too, just imagine, not having to go out to the toilet." James smiled and said happily. "Good now Carrie and Cassandra and Grace can fix their hair and get dolled up in their own bathroom and I can have my own so I won't have to take a number." Carrie laughed and said' James we're not that bad are we?" James nodded.

Adam unlocked the front door and they went inside the house. Grace again asked "Where's Mary?" Adam said come on upstairs and just see for yourselves." They walked up the carpeted stairs, as they were walking toward a bedroom a baby's cry sounded in a room. Caroline gasped. "Adam? Was that a baby I heard?" Adam smiled and said right in here Grandma! And Grandpa!" They followed him into the room, and there, lying in a crib lay a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Adam said softly, "Ma, Pa this is Phillip Paul Kendall, your grandson." The baby has golden blond hair and eyes as blue as his mothers. "That was the surprise we wanted to give you. We didn't tell anyone before he was born because we didn't want to disappoint you if something happened, the doctor says he's a healthy baby." Then they turned around and Mary was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Ma Pa ! You're here! " They ran to Mary and everyone was crying, and hugging each other. Did you see the baby, he so beautiful isn't he?" Pa, all choked up said, "Yes he is darling. And so are you." Mary smiles, her beautiful blue eyes shining brightly. "Guess who else is here Ma? " Before they even had a chance to reply, a voice replied "Surprise Pa, Ma." Laura ran down the hall with Rose on her hip. Almanzo, along with their niece, now their daughter Jenny followed her with a pink bundle in his arms. "Surprise again Ma and Pa! Meet your new Granddaughter Elizabeth Rachel Wilder!" They all took turns holding the sweet bundle with the curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Rose, who was two and a half replied proudly, "My baby!" Laura laughed. Rose thinks she a doll, she either calls her my dolly or my baby." Almanzo smiled proudly. He told the Ingalls family. "By the way, we live here now too." They had moved to New York shortly before Phillip and Elizabeth were born. "Mary told them, "Phillip was born May 1st and Elizabeth was born May 3rd. We wanted this to be our surprise together." Laura said, "Well Pa Ma do you like your surprise?" They said' You better believe it Half Pint. And everyone lived happily ever after. 


End file.
